Long, Long Time Ago
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: What if I bring Noir through medieval age into modern times? It still can exist in its own unique way...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : The newest idea I got while buying groceries. It has nothign to do with it, yes XDD**

* * *

**Long, Long Time Ago**

* * *

Long, long time ago, as the trees were still green and the sky was still blue, there was a beautiful princess in the Kingdom of Japan.  
The princess had eyes as bright as the sun, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as cherries, and hair as black as the night.  
Because of some mysterious reasons, though, as we proceeded with the storytelling the princess was already kept captive in a high tower in an old palace guarded by a mean dragon.  
No one knew what the princess did up there while being kept captive, but there was a rumour saying that she actually was cursed to sleep for thousand of years until a brave knight came to give her a kiss to wake her up.  
So it was predictable that a lot of probably-brave knights hesitated no longer and swung on their steeds to save the princess from… nothing.

Strangely enough, none of the folk people in Japan actually made any effort to save the princess from nothing. It was the people from all places but Kingdom of Japan who then, driven by pity for the princess, decided to save the princess, from again, nothing.

It turned out that this mission was pretty difficult, since the dragon was pretty stubborn and, oh yes, mighty.

The first generation of knights fled away after the dragon showed off its ability to spit out flames. The knowledge was passed on and the knights started wearing flameproof armours.

The second generation of knights had no chance to show the dragon how flameproof their armours were, since the horses freaked out after the dragon burned their bottoms. The knowledge was passed on and the knights equipped their horses with flameproof armours as well.

The third generation of knights managed to escape after their swords were broken by the dragon's jaws and their shields chewed. The knowledge was passed on and the knights agreed on the usage of lances.

The fourth generation of knights already failed three seconds after they got their lances handed by their servants. The lances were actually too heavy. The knowledge was passed on and the knights waited patiently until their exhausted blacksmith had another idea of weapons.

Meanwhile, things like cannons became available for wars' purpose. One knight once suggested to use them against the dragons. It was a pretty bright idea, so the knights agreed to work together.  
But after a long discussion about who should be seen as the "knight who saved the princess from the dragon" and most importantly, "the knight who gave the princess the salvation kiss", the knights were involved in a big quarrel and they went back to their solitary way of princess-saving.

The fifth, sixth and seventh generation of knights actually were already equipped with long guns used to hunt deers or to survive against wild boars. Every single one of them was pretty smart to realize that bullets actually had no effect against the dragon's steel skin. So the knights gave up and chose to save other princesses, who were easier to save since their stories were printed in collection of fairytales which also included the tips and tricks to save the princesses.

Years, decades and centuries passed. The last knight fought with a prince upon a wild boar and he lost. At the point of time people took the knight title off him and he spent the rest of his days taking care of pigs in a pig farm.

Time brought the humanity into a developed era, and horses came in handy again as cowboys appeared.  
At the same time, the long guns actually developed into a shorter and lighter version.  
As the cowboys became less and less, many kinds of this short gun showed up in illegal markets. Why illegal? Because it sounded cool.

And 800 yearscounted fromthe first generations of knights, people became attracted again by the beautiful, deserted princess. Gangs of Mafias tried to win fames by possessing the princess including the palace, and of course, the dragon. They engaged themselves in a healthy, competitional fight for about 10 years.

The fight ended abruptly one day without any clear result.  
But an organisation actually declared itself as the single winner out of the fight. They put men in blacks in front of the palace to guard it from intruders.  
Once a guy asked where the dragon was. It took the hidden organisation three months to spread the news that they had overthrown the dragon brutally since the dragon refused to cooperate.

To make the princess an even hotter item to get, the organisation arranged a game free for anyone. The game was simple. Save the princess by defeating the whole guards and the princess and one million dollars were yours. At that time the sky was still blue and the trees were still green. Only some cases of pollutions and global warming were to add to it.

Mireille Bouquet, a die-hard assassin, received a mysterious email a week later on her laptop. She looked at a picture of a young girl as she opened the email and decided too early that it was some junk mail. As she was about to delete the mail, though, a soft tune played, followed by these words :  
"Save the princess and win the princess and 1 million dollars!"  
Mireille gulped. She moved the cursor again to remove the mail.  
"PRINCESS! THE LAST PRINCESS IN THIS AGE!" popped up.  
Mireille snorted.  
"AT LEAST ONE MILLION DOLLARS! MONEY RULES!"  
"I have enough money, thank you," Mireille said coldly to the computer screen.  
Then the soft melody tuned in again, followed by :  
"Make a pilgrimage for the past, with me. Kirika Yuumura."  
Mireille sighed satisfiedly. "Why making that much fuss about winning the princess and money? Just say you need some pilgrimage to the past."

So Mireille Bouquet made her way toward the included address, and she arrived at a beautiful and yet old palace. Men in black and rivals greeted her in many kinds of ways, but they all served one intention : to kill another competitor.  
Mireille had honestly no idea why these people frantically attacked her like that but why not? Mireille took out her Walther P99 and shot the bad guys one by one.

After getting rid of those guys in front of the palace, Mireille took a nice rest before carrying on. And at that time she spotted a tender japanese girl with short, black hair carrying a tray with cups of tea on it.  
"Tea?" offer the black-haired girl.  
Mireille gaped at the newcomer but she was quick enough to reveal her charming smile and accept the offer.  
"Are you, uh.. a maid here?"  
The black-haired girl touched her chin and made deep thoughts about the simple question. "Can be. I am good at tea anyway."  
Mireille didn't have time to respond to this strange answer as another bunch of competitors ran toward her with warlike shouts.

"Good luck," said the japanese girl before she went away.  
"Eh… uh!" mumbled Mireille before she started shooting around like crazy.

Three hours later, after burning 1000 calories, Mireille finally had a free path in front of her. She just had to find a…  
"Kirika Yuumura," she read out loud from the email she printed they day before.

Mireille came across the probably-maid girl again, and this time her tray was all empty.  
"Oh it's you again," greeted the girl, not exactly showing her excitement.  
Mireille smiled shortly.  
"I need to find, uh…" she peeked at the paper again. "Kirika Yuumura. You know where she is?"  
The black-haired girl blinked. "That is probably me."

Mireille gaped at the girl. She was about to ask the girl if she was mentally retarded.

"You.. you sent this mail to me? What kind of pilgrimage for the past are you actually talking about?"  
"Pilgrimage? Which pilgrimage? Ahh yes, you must have tried to delete the mail three times." answered the girl expressionless.  
"So it was a big joke?"  
Mireille was so unhappy by that time. She pointed her gun at the probably Kirika Yuumura.  
"Tell me. Who are you?"

* * *

**Another note : I am counting on your reviews to continue this story because I still have two other stories open. So if you like it, just tell me so I know how many people like and are still liking this story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : Sorry for the delay :-( Having too many stories open definitely is not good for me. I lose track easily... pls pls be patient :-)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mireille was still pointing her gun at the probably-Kirika Yuumura five minutes later. It nearly looked like the time had stopped. But only for both of them. Losing her patience, Mireille decided to break the silence.

"Hey you! Did you hear me at all?"

The black-haired girl blinked as if she just awoke from a trance.  
"Huh… who are you?"

"I am the assassin you sent the joke mail one week ago and I am not exactly happy to know that you are making a fool out of me!"

"It happened some weeks ago," the mysterious girl began.  
"I woke up in a room on top of the tower alone, not remembering anything about myself."  
"Uh.. excuse me…"  
"The room was equipped with stuffs and I looked through them in order to find out who I was…"  
"Er…"  
"And I found something terrible."  
The girl gasped. Mireille did the same.

"All of my clothes are pink!"

The wind blew through the castle.

"Whut?" asked Mireille, who didn't trust her ears. "Pink? PINK?"  
"Terrible, isn't it…" sighed Kirika.

"I don't care if it is pink or grey! Just get to the point already!" yelled the assassin in frust.  
"I opened the drawer and I found a gun in it, with some packs of bullets available. Besides, I spotted a princess school uniform with an identity card in it. The identity card bore my portrait and a name on it : Kirika Yuumura. Since I was too lazy to go back to school I spent my time daydreaming around the palace. One day some people came and asked if a princess indeed was there, in the highest tower of the palace. I had no idea. So I said, perhaps. They looked through the palace but they found no princess. It was such a pity though. They assumed that the dragon and the princess moved away somewhere. But they didn't want to miss the chance to make themselves famous without doing anything. So they pretended that there WAS a princess. If you asked me they only wanted the palace all for themselves. Meanwhile, I am penniless. So I work as a maid for them. My task is to make teas for anybody entering this palace. Do you like the tea? I got the recipe from a medieval magazine."

Mireille munched on some sugar-coated donuts. "Huh? Oh yeah."

"But that's not all. Eventually I also found a watch."  
Kirika Yuumura (or wannabe Kirika Yuumura) took out a watch and a soft melody tuned as she opened the watch.

Mireille's eyes grew bigger. The donut fell from her hands. Kirika looked up to her, looking worried.  
"Ah… hkk… hkk!"  
"Huh?"  
"Khh! Khh!" Mireille pointed at her neck.  
Kirika gave her some cola.  
Mireille grabbed it thankfully and drank it all with one gulp.  
"Thank you. You saved my life."  
"No problem."

"So what's your plan now?"  
"I guess I will come with you."  
Kirika took out her gun and began separating the parts and put them together again.  
"Whut?"  
"I wanna come with you. Here my passport. Please take care of the formalities."  
"I don't intend to bring you home with me!"  
"Why not?"  
"Why should I?"  
Kirika took a shy pose, her eyes were filled with tears.  
"Please Mireille, take me with you!"  
"Whut? Do you even know who I am?"  
"No."  
"Why do you know my name?"  
"I also work as a secretary here. I designed the mails and sent them around. So I know the names of the receivers."  
"Look,"  
Mireille grabbed Kirika's gun from the floor. And she pointed it at Kirika.  
"I work alone. And that will continue that way."  
"I can work for you!"  
"NO!"

"Please! Just until I know who I am! Please!"  
"I guess you are the princess kept captive in this palace." answered Mireille shortly.  
"Please! PLEASE!"

6 hours later, Kirika stood alone at the balcony of the highest tower in the palace, facing the dark sky with moon and stars beaming down at her. The wind played with her hairs. It was exactly something every artist would like to eternalize in a beautiful painting.  
Mireille stood inside the room, staring at Kirika's profile. Then she was surprised by a howling sound. She stared at Kirika in horror, as the girl seemed to transform from a human to a…

"HATSCHIIIIY!"

Kirika wiped her nose. "Sorry," she said.

Mireille forced herself to laugh. "Ha ha. Ha. Ha."

"Are you okay? I can't understand why it is so hard for you to leave this place."  
Mireille looked around. The room was indeed really pink. Pink painted room. Pink and cute things around. Dolls, cute clothes, candies in a can. Mireille shook her head. _No, no! Don't be influenced!  
_"Cute things don't last long."  
Kirika looked at her, irritated.  
"Hey that's not from me. That's from some guy.. girl… woman… man.. Whatever, are you coming or not?"  
"Let's go, Mireille."

Both of them walked side by side in the night.  
"By the way, you know that I am an assassin. I can't let you live. I will kill you once you find out about your past." said Mireille truthfully.  
"Or, I kill you first." retorted Kirika.  
"Oh, the little one has spirit," murmured Mireille, drawing a burger from her bag and started to eat.  
And so Mireille Bouquet lived together with Kirika Yuumura, a mysterious girl she met in a deserted palace. They planned to compete in killing each other so the story might be very interesting.

People from the hidden organisation came again the next day, and they realized that a worthy employee was gone. They wanted her to come back, but she wasn't registered officially. In pain they let their maid go, outside into her freedom, to places she had never seen before. And confiscated her stuffs as well.


End file.
